duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga
}} Dragon Solution Gaiginga is the 13th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 125 cards, including; **1 Double Victory **3 Secret Double Victory Rares **4 Victory Rares **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons *It introduces the Dragheart Creature and Dragheart Weapon card type. **They are both put into the Hyperspatial Zone, the same as Psychic Creatures. *Every other box will contain a Victory Rare. Around one out of every 17 boxes will contain a Double Victory Rare. Secret versions of the Double Victory Rare have the same packaging rate as the normal version. Races *It introduces a new race, shared between each of the 5 civilizations. This race supports the new Dragheart cardtypes. **Draguner *It includes and introduces further support for these Command Dragon races; ** — Angel Command Dragon ** — Crystal Command Dragon ** — Demon Command Dragon ** — Gaial Command Dragon ** — Jurassic Command Dragon *It also includes and introduces a race belonging to the 5 different civilizations: ** — Justice Wing ** — Liquid People Sen ** — Funky Knightmare ** — Human Baku ** — Beast Folk Go Keywords *It introduces the Dragsolution ability on the Dragheart Weapon card type. **This ability allows the Dragheart Weapon to flip over to its Dragheart Creature side when certain conditions are met. *It also introduces the Mana Arms ability. **When a creature with the ability is put into the battle zone, if you have a certain number of that respective card's civilization in your mana zone, you trigger its Mana Arms ability. Alternate Artwork cards This set begins the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental *Dragment Answer *Ulvorof, Dragon Edge *Batornado, Passion Dragon *Glenmolt, Dragon Edge *Justice Plan *JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol *Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon *Pteratox, Large Wing Chain *Pia, Cocco Style *Andorom, Chanting Wings *Spiral Formation *Tigermite, Bomb Devil *Storas Ira, Dragon Edge *Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style Reprinted Cards *58/110 Deadly Love *109/110 Faerie Life Contents *VV1a/VV1 Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword VV1b/VV4 Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon *V1a/V4 Perfect, Immortal Lance V1b/V4 Everlast, Destiny King *V2a/V4 Evidence, Truth Gun V2b/V4 Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King *V3a/V4 Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade V3b/V4 Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King *V4a/V4 Judaina, Jurassic Hammer V4b/V4 Saurpio, Ancient King *S1/S5 Zeek Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits *S2/S5 Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *S3/S5 Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon *S4/S5 Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion *S5/S5 Wald Brachio, Absolute World King *1/110 Espowaru, Heaven's Dragon Spirit *2/110 Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *3/110 Descartes Q, Logic Hero *4/110 Fz Oscilloscope, Dragment Symbol *5/110 Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero *6/110 Superbia, Pride Demon Dragon *7/110 Gaigensui, Striking Hero *8/110 Grandslam, Passion Dragon *9/110 Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler *10/110 Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero *11/110 Shakuseal, Replenish Dragon Elemental *12/110 Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental *13/110 Everrose, Dragon Edge *14/110 Ribulamira, Mirror Wings *15/110 Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral *16/110 Dragon's Sign *17/110 Bs Borapal, Dragment Symbol *18/110 Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge *19/110 X2 Armor Franz, Dragment Symbol *20/110 Dragment Formation *21/110 Dragment Answer *22/110 Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *23/110 Awaltia, Greed Demon Dragon *24/110 Glatoni, Gluttony Demon Dragon *25/110 Ulvorof, Dragon Edge *26/110 Doterabara, Phantom Mirror *27/110 Fusshisshi the Invulnerable *28/110 Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *29/110 Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon *30/110 Batornado, Passion Dragon *31/110 Glenmolt, Dragon Edge *32/110 Hibiki, Explosive Mirror *33/110 Miracle Burst Shot *34/110 Take-jin, Dragon King Keep *35/110 Alakunesaura, Mystery Dieter *36/110 Sasoris, Dragon Edge *37/110 Miralles, Mirror Style *38/110 Jurapi, Chain Asylum *39/110 Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *40/110 Get Wild *41/110 Fulomairam, Protection Dragon Elemental *42/110 Kachaldy, Lightbeam Dragon Elemental *43/110 Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *44/110 Sutantiguna, Electric Power Wings *45a/110 Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear 45b/110 Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental *46/110 Justice Plan *47/110 JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol *48/110 Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher *49/110 Rococo, Aqua Birdman *50/110 Raija, Aqua Ninja *51a/110 Multiply, Double Dragon Gun 51b/110 Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol *52/110 Energy Formation *53/110 Hachinosu Batchikuma *54/110 Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon *55/110 Cocco Docco *56/110 Pork Beef *57a/110 Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle 57b/110 Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon *58/110 Deadly Love *59/110 Fiddich, Explosive Master *60/110 Kulbuzetto, Passion Dragon *61/110 Motrack, Explosive Striker *62/110 Cocotchi, Quick Explosion *63a/110 Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword 63b/110 Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon *64/110 Passionate Training *65/110 Pteratox, Large Wing Chain *66/110 Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg *67/110 Pia, Cocco Style *68/110 Hihhi, Decoy Style *69a/110 Togetops, Tricera Impact 69b/110 Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact *70/110 Ancient Trap *71/110 Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental *72/110 Akyoora, Crossing Wings *73/110 Aries, Dragon Edge *74/110 Andorom, Chanting Wings *75/110 Vuanie, Guarding Wings *76/110 Firumie, Rescuing Wings *77/110 Lau, Blue Sky Wings *78/110 Justice Curtain *79/110 St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol *80/110 Pu Fibonacci, Dragment Symbol *81/110 Gambalander, Dragon Edge *82/110 Isorock, Aqua Captain *83/110 Newton, Aqua Ace *84/110 Cosmo, Aqua Superman *85/110 Spiral Formation *86/110 Flashing Hero Rush *87/110 Merimeri Chainsaw *88/110 Nuigul Gulgul *89/110 Ulgilando, Betrayal Demon Dragon *90/110 Docloscal, Dragon Edge *91/110 Chusha Jusha *92/110 Tigermite, Bomb Devil *93/110 Bonbaku Bonbon *94/110 Encounter with Old Friends *95/110 Jurinarena, Passion Dragon *96/110 Kilkeran, Second Class Explosion Soldier *97/110 Adobekk, Explosive Flow Boy *98/110 Storas Ira, Dragon Edge *99/110 Maccaran, Explosive Flame Shooter *100/110 Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade *101/110 Meteor Charger *102/110 Explosive Swordplay, Sweltering Heat Tricks *103/110 Mammothdon, Proboscidean *104/110 Bongora, Kraft Style *105/110 Bulzasso, Chain Style *106/110 Kerosuke, Dragon Edge *107/110 Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style *108/110 Irokero, Poison Style *109/110 Faerie Life *110/110 Berserker Time Cycles 4/7 - Victory Dragheart Weapons/Creatures (Each of these Dragheart cards has the Victory Rare rarity. They each cost 4 on the Dragheart Weapon side, and flip to a Dragheart Creature side that costs 7.) * — Perfect, Immortal Lance / Everlast, Destiny King * — Evidence, Truth Gun / Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King * — Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade / Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King * — Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword / Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon * — Judaina, Jurassic Hammer / Saurpio, Ancient King dmr13-v1a.jpg|link=Perfect, Immortal Lance dmr13-v2a.jpg|link=Evidence, Truth Gun dmr13-v3a.jpg|link=Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade dmr13-vv1a.jpg|link=Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword dmr13-v4a.jpg|link=Judaina, Jurassic Hammer dmr13-v1b.jpg|link=Everlast, Destiny King dmr13-v2b.jpg|link=Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King dmr13-v3b.jpg|link=Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King dmr13-vv1b.jpg|link=Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon dmr13-v4b.jpg|link=Saurpio, Ancient King 2/5 - Uncommon Dragheart Weapons/Creatures (Each of these cards has the Uncommon rarity. They each cost 2 on the Dragheart Weapon side, and flip to a Dragheart Creature side that costs 5.) * — Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear / Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental * — Multiply, Double Dragon Gun / Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol * — Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle / Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon * — Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword / Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon * — Togetops, Tricera Impact / Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact dmr13-45a.jpg|link=Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear dmr13-51a.jpg|link=Multiply, Double Dragon Gun dmr13-57a.jpg|link=Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle dmr13-63a.jpg|link=Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword dmr13-69a.jpg|link=Togetops, Tricera Impact dmr13-45b.jpg|link=Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental dmr13-51b.jpg|link=Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol dmr13-57b.jpg|link=Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon dmr13-63b.jpg|link=Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon dmr13-69b.jpg|link=Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact Rare - Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 4 or 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) * — Everrose, Dragon Edge * — Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge * — Ulvorof, Dragon Edge * — Glenmolt, Dragon Edge * — Sasoris, Dragon Edge dmr13-13.jpg|link=Everrose, Dragon Edge dmr13-18.jpg|link=Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge dmr13-25.jpg|link=Ulvorof, Dragon Edge dmr13-31.jpg|link=Glenmolt, Dragon Edge dmr13-36.jpg|link=Sasoris, Dragon Edge Common - Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) * — Aries, Dragon Edge * — Gambalander, Dragon Edge * — Docloscal, Dragon Edge * — Storas Ira, Dragon Edge * — Kerosuke, Dragon Edge dmr13-73.jpg|link=Aries, Dragon Edge dmr13-81.jpg|link=Gambalander, Dragon Edge dmr13-90.jpg|link=Docloscal, Dragon Edge dmr13-98.jpg|link=Storas Ira, Dragon Edge dmr13-106.jpg|link=Kerosuke, Dragon Edge Mana Arms 7 - Command Dragons (Each of these Command Dragon creatures has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 7 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero * — Descartes Q, Logic Hero * — Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero * — Gaigensui, Striking Hero * — Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero dmr13-2.jpg|link=Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero dmr13-3.jpg|link=Descartes Q, Logic Hero dmr13-5.jpg|link=Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero dmr13-7.jpg|link=Gaigensui, Striking Hero dmr13-10.jpg|link=Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero Mana Arms 5 - Spells (Each of these spells has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 5 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral * — Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron * — Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle * — Take-jin, Dragon King Keep * — Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins dmr13-15.jpg|link=Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral dmr13-22.jpg|link=Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron dmr13-28.jpg|link=Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle dmr13-34.jpg|link=Take-jin, Dragon King Keep]] dmr13-39.jpg|link=Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins Mana Arms 3 - Creatures (Each of these creatures has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 3 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — Andorom, Chanting Wings * — Newton, Aqua Ace * — Tigermite, Bomb Devil * — Maccaran, Explosive Flame Shooter * — Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style dmr13-74.jpg|link=Andorom, Chanting Wings dmr13-83.jpg|link=Newton, Aqua Ace dmr13-92.jpg|link=Tigermite, Bomb Devil dmr13-99.jpg|link=Maccaran, Explosive Flame Shooter dmr13-107.jpg|link=Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style "When opponent casts a spell during his turn" - 'Mirror" trigger creatures. (Each of these creatures has an ability that triggers when your opponent casts a spell during his turn.) * — Ribulamira, Mirror Wings * — Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher * — Doterabara, Phantom Mirror * — Hibiki, Explosive Mirror * — Miralles, Mirror Style dmr13-14.jpg|link=Ribulamira, Mirror Wings]] dmr13-48.jpg|link=Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher]] dmr13-26.jpg|link=Doterabara, Phantom Mirror]] dmr13-32.jpg|link=Hibiki, Explosive Mirror]] dmr13-37.jpg|link=Miralles, Mirror Style]] Command Dragon Support (Each of these creatures reduce the cost of your Command Dragons.) * — Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings * — Rococo, Aqua Birdman * — Cocco Docco * — Cocotchi, Quick Explosion * — Pia, Cocco Style dmr13-43.jpg|link=Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings dmr13-49.jpg|link=Rococo, Aqua Birdman dmr13-55.jpg|link=Cocco Docco dmr13-62.jpg|link=Cocotchi, Quick Explosion dmr13-67.jpg|link=Pia, Cocco Style Common Vanilla Creatures (Each of these creatures have no abilities and have the Common rarity.) * — Vuanie, Guarding Wings * — Isorock, Aqua Captain * — Merimeri Chainsaw * — Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade * — Bongora, Kraft Style dmr13-75.jpg|link=Vuanie, Guarding Wings dmr13-82.jpg|link=Isorock, Aqua Captain dmr13-87.jpg|link=Merimeri Chainsaw dmr13-100.jpg|link=Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade dmr13-104.jpg|link=Bongora, Kraft Style Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs